This invention relates to a working device for dress patterns in the form of a template, especially for producing bodice parts of garments, to transfer the pattern onto paper or fabric by marking cutting lines.
Dress patterns in the form of paper patterns, with cutting lines being transferred onto fabric, are known. The problem arises, here, that the dimensions are predetermined according to the statistical average values for individual sizes, and it is difficult for a user, who is virtually a layman, to obtain the necessary skill for alteration to make accurately fitting patterns.